Racks for holding or storing items can be extremely heavy when fully loaded. They are usually quite safe as long as they are not moved but if they are moved, they become unstable and susceptible to toppling over. If they do topple over, the items on the rack are usually damaged or soiled and the racks themselves are damaged beyond repair. Moreover, because the racks are so unstable when they are being moved, they may suddenly, without warning, fall and cause injury or even death to a person in the path of the falling rack.
To avoid the risk of a rack toppling over during transport, a rack is usually unloaded before it is moved. Unloading and then reloading a fully loaded rack is very time consuming. As well, items on the rack may be mixed up at this time and further time must be spent in checking the items as they are being placed back on the rack to ensure that the items are in their rightful place.
We have invented a trolley that is designed to carry a heavily loaded rack. There is no necessity to move any of the items on the rack before the trolley is attached or while the rack is moved on the trolley. As well, there is no possibility that any of the items on the rack may be mixed up as a result of the move since the items are not moved from the rack during the move.